life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Rainier National Park
Mount Rainier National Park is a mountainous national park located in west-central Washington in Life is Strange 2. Nisqually River and the Trout Spring Trail are located in Mount Rainier. The park appears in Episode 1 where Sean and Daniel Diaz hike through the forest following their escape from Seattle. Trout Spring Trail Trout Springs Trail is a scenic hiking path located in Mount Rainier National Park. The trail’s entrance is situated along a highway, and consists of a small parking area with a pay station, two informative bulletin boards, and a washroom facility. The trail passes by a picnic area with a valley lookout, and contains several bushes that grow huckleberries, blackberries, and holly berries. Several white trail blazes are painted onto the tall fir trees lining the path, highlighting the direction of the trail. During the events of “Roads”, the trail is cut off after a certain point by a rock landslide, forcing travelers to either turn back or to take an alternate path leading downwards to Nisqually River. Unlike the main trail, the offshoot path contains several hazards including steeper drops and fallen trees. Trail Blazes is the practice of marking paths in outdoor recreational areas with signs or markings that follow each other at certain, though not necessarily exactly defined, distances and mark the direction of the trail. In addition to reassuring the trail user that they are on the trail, the signage can alert them to imminent turns, particularly if there is some confusion about what might be the trail, and where trails begin and end. The system by which blazes are used to signify turns and endpoints in trails strongly favors the use of paint blazes often on trees, but also on rocks and other surfaces. The following signs can be found on the Trout Spring Trail: (TBC) Picnic Area The trail's picnic area consists of three picnic benches, a bulletin board listing the park's rules and safety warnings, and a wooden bench overlooking a valley. The picnic benches are defaced with multiple instances of graffiti, including a raccoon alongside the words "A raccoon stole my shit", the Eye of Providence, and a family carving made by Chris, Charles, and Emily Eriksen. Nisqually River Nisqually River is a river that flows south of Mt. Rainier along Route 706. During their journey, Sean and Daniel decide to set up shelter underneath one of the large rock formations by the river's edge. Sticks and logs of varying sizes are scattered around the area, and the riverbank is lined with pebbles and large pieces of driftwood. Several types of foliage grow in the area, including hazel trees and bushes, poison ivy, brambles, and ferns. Carved onto one of the rock formations is an epitaph which reads "For our beloved friend Lynda King, 8/22/86". Carved onto another is a skull alongside the words "YOUR sic GONNA DIE HERE". A red-stained Polaroid photograph of a couple can be found by one of the streams leading into the river. Perched in one of the higher branches of a tree is a fishing lure, which Sean can collect as a souvenir with Daniel's help. Wildlife * Bears - Multiple bear warnings are posted on the park's informative bulletin boards. At their campsite by Nisqually River, Sean can come across a tree trunk embedded with bear scratches. * Raccoons - Before entering the park, Daniel can come across a dead raccoon by the roadside. While walking down Trout Spring Trail, Sean can point out a living raccoon sitting on a rock to Daniel. * Birds - While walking down the offshoot path, Sean can find a birds' nest perched in a tree just above the trail. * Ants - Near their campsite by Nisqually River, Sean can come across a swarm of ants congregating on a rock. * Spiders - Near their campsite by Nisqually River, Sean and Daniel can come across a large spider web built between two trees. Episode One - "Roads" Two days after leaving Seattle following Esteban's death, Sean and Daniel continue onward along a roadside bordering the national park. After Sean refuses to give a straight answer as to why they're walking, Daniel sits down and refuses to move, sore from both the long walk and having slept underneath a bridge the previous night. Sean manages to get Daniel back up by convincing him that they're on a hiking journey, and they continue down the road while taking breaks under the shade along the way. Upon reaching the entrance to Trout Springs Trail, Daniel sees a Chock-O-Crisp lying in an abandoned car and pleads Sean to get him one at their next stop, which Sean can either agree to or decide to take the chocolate from the car. As they travel down the path, Sean can teach about trail markers and participate in various activities with him, including looking over the park, discussing various wildlife and posters, and playing hide-and-seek. After taking a detour from the trail due to a rock slide, Sean and Daniel come across the edge of Nisqually River, where they decide to take base for the night under a large rock formation. Daniel can either gather firewood or attempt to "fortify" their campsite at Sean's request, and after doing so, Sean can join him as he stabs at the river for fish, learns to skip stones, play-fights against a tree, and examines a spider web. (If Daniel had a good day)= (If Daniel had a good day) Upon exhausting all his activities, Daniel climbs on top of the rock formation and asks Sean to climb up with him, where Sean can optionally cloud gaze and bond with Daniel before they both head back down to light the fire. |-|(If Daniel had a bad day)= (If Daniel had a bad day) If Sean unintentionally made Daniel angry while at the riverside, Daniel will return to their campsite angrily and wait for Sean to light their firewood. As either Sean or Daniel blows on the wood, the fire begins to ignite. Later on, during the evening, the two brothers sit by their burning campfire as the moon rises, finishing off the last of their food (and, if Sean took one, the stolen Chock-O-Crisp, which Daniel will either share with Sean or keep to himself depending on Sean's earlier choice in their home). As they relax by the fire, Sean can optionally check on Daniel (who questions why he can't remember the outcome of the fight with Brett) and howl at the full moon together before Daniel grows tired, causing Sean to decide to send them both to bed. Later that night, the fire flickers and grows as Daniel tosses and turns in his sleep, calling out for his father. Sean awakens and wakes Daniel up with a shake, causing Daniel to groan and ask where their father is. (If Daniel had no issues)= (If Daniel had no issues) Sean reassures Daniel about his bad dream and that they're both fine, placing another log onto the fire before they fall back asleep. |-|(If Sean scared Daniel)= (If Sean scared Daniel) Daniel tells Sean that he's been hearing noises, having developed paranoia about scary animals in the woods. Sean reassures Daniel that they're both safe, and promises that they'll find a better place tomorrow before they both fall back asleep. |-|(If Daniel ate bad berries)= (If Daniel ate bad berries) As Daniel tells Sean that he's feeling sick, he crawls away from the campsite and vomits as Sean attempts to soothe him. After Daniel finishes throwing up, Sean promises that they'll find a better place tomorrow before they both fall back asleep. Episode Four - "Faith" The park briefly appears in Sean's dream. Sean is seen sitting on the bench overlooking a cliff with Daniel, who encourages Sean to find him before allowing himself to fall off the cliff. This then causes Sean to wake up from his dream. Episode Five - "Wolves" If Sean surrenders and Daniel's morality is high, the brothers revisit the park fifteen years later after Sean is released from prison before they part ways. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One- "Roads" Trout Spring Trail * * * * * * * ** *** * * * * * * * * ** After it runs off, he can look at the raccoon. * * * * * Picnic Area * * * * * * * * He can sit and have a moment of calm on a bench overlooking a cliff. Nisqually River Sunset * **If Sean sent Daniel to find materials for the fire and gets back after Daniel, he can set the logs down (required). **If Sean sent Daniel to find materials for the fire and gets back after Daniel, he can check the logs Daniel has gathered (required). * * * * * * * * *Sean can find Daniel doing several activities around their campsite. **He can cheer up or splash Daniel while he's stabbing at the river to find fish. **He can teach Daniel how to skip stones. **He can play ally or opponent to Daniel play-fighting with a stick. **If Sean didn't both splash and play opponent to Daniel, he can explain about or scare Daniel into a spider web. * *He can ignite the fire pit (required). Evening * * * * * * *Depending on what Sean took from home: ** ** ** ** * Trivia * On the offshoot from Trout Spring Trail leading down to Nisqually River, Sean and Daniel come across and comment on a "creepy mushroom" that bears a strong resemblance to the fungal plates that grow on Infected, also called Clickers, a type of enemy from the post-apocalyptic video game . When looking at it, Daniel comments that it looks like a Clicker and imitates Clicker sounds, confirming the reference. Gallery Screenshots LiS2_Near_Mount_Rainier,_Washington.jpg.jpg|View of the road near the park. ("Roads") S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 25.png|The sign indicating the entrance to Trout Springs Trail. ("Roads") S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 33.png|Sean and Daniel sitting on a bench overlooking the park. ("Roads") S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 35.png|Sean and Daniel sitting on a bench overlooking the park. (2) ("Roads") S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 30.png|Sean and Daniel conversing about an informative board. ("Roads") S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 40.png|The rock formation where Sean and Daniel chose to sleep under. ("Roads") S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 42.png|Daniel kneeling by the edge of Nisqually River. ("Roads") S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 49.png|Sean and Daniel sitting on a rock overlooking the river. ("Roads") S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 01.png|Nisqually River during the evening. ("Roads") S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 03.png|Sean and Daniel sitting in their shelter around the campfire. ("Roads") S2E4SC1 Mount Rainier National Park 01.png|A deer passing by the rock formation in Sean's dream. ("Faith") S2E4SC1 Mount Rainier National Park 02.png|The intersection between the picnic area and the main path. ("Faith") Concept Art LiS2 Keyart Landscape final nologo.jpg|The game's initial key art, depicting the brothers walking along Trout Spring Trail. Lis2-concept-1.jpg|The brothers walking along the roadside bordering the forest. Lis2-concept-2.jpg|The brothers overlooking the Nisqually River. Lis2-concept-5.jpg|The brothers in the process of building a fire by the river. Lis2-concept-4.jpg|The brothers sitting in their makeshift shelter. ru:Национальный парк Маунт-Рейнир Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Episode 1: Roads Locations Category:Optional Drawing Locations Category:Season 2 Category:Locations